The Hero
by czee
Summary: Jins a hero, Heihachi own Genovia, Ling's his grand daughter. What else wcould wrong?!? R&R pleaze! =)


A/N: this is my first try in writing a humor fic so if you don't think its funny then. . . you don't but my friends and I do though I had a hard time transforming it from script type to non script type. Um. some lines should sound sing-songy coz it's also like a short musical. I just hope you understand it and tolerate it. Coz I'm not good in writing humor fics ok? Enough talking for me. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I own. . .this fic. . . I don't own. . . Tekken. = (  
  
On with the ficcie!  
  
It's a dark and cold autumn night in Tokyo, Japan, were robbers rob, kidnappers kidnap and murderers kill. But among all these people in the city there is one man who stands-out. . . and hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeee'sssssssss JINNY BOY! And look! Here comes Jinny boy! The ultimate King Of Iron Fist champion! Hero of all heroes', killer of all evil and w/ his Porsche wherever he goes!  
  
"Here I come to save the day! No gadgets, no swords, no shields, I've got arms!" Jinny boy sang as he rode through the night with the cool breeze of Tokyo. Where he would definitely save someone again!  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"I want a boyfriend! NOW!" Ling Xiaoyu, a sweet 19-year-old girl, said storming into the office of Heihachi Mishima her grandpapa (or so she calls him.) She has been living with him for as long as she remembers so she got used to calling him grandpapa.  
  
"All my assistants and employees, get me the finest celebrity found in this city!" Heihachi shouted right away after Ling finished his statement.  
  
"Thank you grandpapa!" Ling smiled at him.  
  
"No problem, I'm rich! What is money for if you wont use it? Hahahaha!" Heihachi Mishima was the richest man in Japan. He had too much money in fact that he even hired his own back patter to soothe him when his stressed.  
  
Ling was getting tired of waiting in the room doing nothing so she decided to walk outside. She wondered who her boyfriends gonna be? She really hoped it to be someone Nice, sweet and kind. . . oh yeah and handsome! While walking she then enters a dark alley and her phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" She answered her phone only to get irritated that no one answered.  
  
"Argh! Why do people keep on miscalling!" she starts to put her cell back in her bag when someone grabs her phone and hits her in the head with a potato.  
  
"Hahahaha! I stole your cell phone hahahaha! The robber said jumping up and down in one spot not leaving.  
  
"Help! Oh! I'm being robbed!" Ling screams while pointing to the robber who robbed her. Then someone suddenly jumps in front of the robber who was still jumping around.  
  
" Stop right there! Don't panic! I'm here to save you!" Jinny Boy tells Ling. Jinny boy looks at the robber who was dancing madly holding Lings phone in one of his hands.  
  
"he! Hehehe hehehe he! You can never stop me! Hehe he hehehehe!"  
  
"Who are you???"  
  
"Cough cough. . . author please. . ."  
  
"In the city of Tokyo robbers rob, kidnapers kidnap and murderers kill. . . only one person stands out. . . and heeeee'''ssssssss. . . JINNY BOY! The ultimate KOIF champion! Hero of all heroes, destroyer of all evil, protector of peace, and with his Porsche wherever he goes!!!"  
  
"Here I come to save the day! No gadgets, no swords, no shields! I've got arms!!!!"  
  
"OH!!! Jinny Boy please help me! That robber who's jumping madly has stolen my cell phone!"  
  
"Certainly young lady!" Then Jinny boy faces the robber and wears a mask like the one in scream.  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The robber screams, drops the cellphone then runs away.  
  
"My hero!" Ling goes to Jinny boy  
  
"No problem! Anytime!" Jinny boy replies then suddenly disappears.  
  
"Wait don't go!!! Oh! Will I ever meet you again?!" Ling just sighed and went back home hoping to meet her hero once more.  
  
Back at home. . .  
  
"Where have you been! We've been meeting this handsome gay Hwoarang your about to marry tomorrow! And Miharu's here as well!" Heihachi told her the moment she arrived home.  
  
"But grandpapa! I found someone! And I don't want to marry someone GAY!!!" Ling tried to reason out.. She looked at the guy Hwoarang, sure he was handsome but he looked like a thug to her even though he was smiling with all his teeth out. . .they were even shining.  
  
"OOPS. . . I mean GUY! And No! You will marry this boy no matter what! Nothing and no one can stand in your way!" Heihachi stated and Ling knew she couldn't do anything about it. She just ran up to her room and cried on her bed.  
  
"Its ok sis!! I know all you need to do is ask your hero to talk to your grandpapa." Miharu told Ling as she entered her room and tried to comfort her.  
  
"That's just it! I don't think he's ever coming back! I know it won't work!" Ling told her friend  
  
"Don't think negative!"  
  
"Are you ok? I know your grandpapa has been a little harsh on you but you know all he wants is the best for you. And besides that Hwoarang guys a hottie!" Lila their housemaid then came in to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
Ling just walks out of her room. . . She knew she couldn't do anything about it, her grandpapa always forced her to do things. When will he let her have her own choices, she is a grown lady already but it seems that all Heihachi ever see's is a young girl who can never choose on her own.  
  
Finally the day for the wedding came!  
  
"My dear princess! We own Genovia! I'll give you all my riches if you marry the richer!" Heihachi told Ling telling Ling that she is doing the right thing,  
  
"I don't need your money! I have enough! Lila do you think I'm making a mistake?" Ling asked Lila as she fixed her hair.  
  
"Follow your heart!" was all that Lila told her.  
  
"YOU HEARED THAT GRANDPAPA!" Ling shouted to Heihachi.  
  
"You're a kid! You don't know what you want! You want Hwoarang!" Heihachi said.  
  
"No one! I mean NO ONE is going between you and Hwoarang! Mwahahahahaha!" Heihachi said as he went out to the reception place to see if everything's alright.  
  
Everyone in the reception place was drinking and just fooling around.  
  
"FOOLS! Don't you know that the wedding is almost starting! Don't you know that everything must be prepared after the wedding?!" Heihachi screamed at everyone in the reception place. Ling then arrives to see if everything's alright as well. When she arrives someone unexpected suddenly came.  
  
Jinny boy suddenly appeared in the reception place. . . (the Mishima Garden)  
  
"MY HERO!" Ling screams and runs to Jinny boy.  
  
"Tell me my princess! Are you happy with Hwoarang?" Jinny boy asked.  
  
"I'd be happier with you! But you have to talk to my dear Grandpapa!" Ling tells Jinny boy.  
  
"Yo papa of my princess!" Jin says as he approaches Heihachi  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?!?" Heihachi spat at Jinny Boy.  
  
"ehem. . . author. . . "  
  
"In the city of Tokyo robbers rob, kidnapers kidnap, and murderers kill one person stands out and hhhhhhhheeeeee''''''''''sssssssssssss JINNY BOY! And here comes JINNY BOY! Hero of all heroes! Killer of all evil! And protector of peace and with his Porsche wherever he goes!  
  
"Here I come to get the babe! No gadgets no flowers no chocolates, I've got clothes!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. . . SO WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Heihachi glares at Jinny boy  
  
"Your daughter my man! Ayt!"  
  
"No one will ever come between them I swear to kick your. you. . . if you was her boyfriend!" Heihachi says as he stares into the eyes of Jinny boy  
  
"All I need in this life of sin, is me and my princess!" Jinny boy sings.  
  
"Down right from the very beginning, is Hwoarang and my princess!" Heihachi replies also in a sing songy tone  
  
"Guys this is not a song showdown!" Miharu slips in from what they were doing and tries to stop the two from fighting.  
  
"If I was your girlfriend. I'd be there for you. Even when the sun stops shining through! Yeah!!" Ling then buts in.  
  
"You guys are so meant to be!" Miharu squeals in delight.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Heihachi suddenly looked at Miharu.  
  
"I mean you and 'Hwoarang'" Miharu corrects herself  
  
"Wait! Its such a shame but I'm leaving. Can't take the way you're mistreating me! And its Crazy but Heihachi, it don't matter whatever don't phase me!" Ling sings as she runs with Jinny Boy  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!" (Slow motion) Heihachi tries to run after them  
  
"Yay! A match made in heaven!" Miharu exclaims  
  
"I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you!!" Heihachi shouts at ling and Jinny boy as they run away.  
  
"Leave them alone grandpapa!" Lila shouts as she holds Heihachi's hands so he can't catch them.  
  
And with that Jinny boy and Ling rode into the night and were never seen again! By her parents at least!  
  
The end!  
  
* - * - *  
  
A/N: well how was it. . . it wasn't that funny maybe to you guys but its my fic anyway. . . Thanks to Jen for helping me write this script.  
  
Tell me what you think about it. Was it good? Bad? Ugly? WHATEVER! Tell me! Review please! = )  
  
I know ya want to. . .  
  
That's all for now. . . Till the next fic!  
  
Ciao,  
  
DRieLle = ) 


End file.
